Biggest Joke Ever!
by EkFlamation
Summary: A genjutsu causes kakashi to hav a mind of a 5 year old and team 7 tries to take care of him!


**The Biggest joke ever!!!**

"What's wrong with him?" asked Naruto, his voice evident with concern.

"I'll explain later, lets just get out of here" urged Sakura as she handed her unconscious sensei to her team-mate.

"Did you complete the mission?" asked Naruto as he carelessly placed his sensei over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Hai-"

"The scroll?" enquired the raven head.

"Hai. Let's move!"

"Hn"

Three clad ninja's were visible as they pumped chakra into the sole of their feet, moving at full speed ahead, out of the enemy's territory. They did not stop jumping through the shrubbery till they were well out of danger and half a days travel from Konoha as they crossed through the rocky slopes.

"'It's getting too dark to travel, lets stop and camp" commented Naruto wisely as his eyes were tiring from adjusting to the cold night sky, which lacked moonlight for guidance and also because his back was aching from carrying his sensei.

The three looked around for a safe spot to camp for the night.

"Over here" called Sasuke as he pointed to a rocky wall that seemed to be hollow, and what could be called a small cave.

Sakura and Sasuke silently made hand seals to secure the perimeter as Naruto dropped his sensei onto the floor sloppily, earning a groan from Kakashi as he rolled onto his back.

Naruto fell to the ground exhausted.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Naruto with a lack of concern, just grateful that they completed the mission and retrieved the sacred scroll.

Sakura leant over her sensei, examining him as her hand turned a light green. She furrowed her eyebrows with confusion and pulled back.

"I dunno. There are no physical injuries on him-"

"He's awakening" noted Sasuke.

Kakashi opened his eye and looked at three very familiar yet unfamiliar faces. He blinked several times before smiling.

"Kakashi sensei!" exclaimed Sakura.

Kakashi giggled.

"Kakashi sensei?" questioned Sakura.

Naruto snickered.

Sasuke smirked as he activated then deactivated his sharingan, uttering one word.

"Genjutsu"

"What type? Is it dangerous?" asked Naruto.

"Not dangerous if it is lifted in 24 hours time, if not then it is possible to cause some serious brain damag-"

"But what type?" asked Naruto impatiently, earning a glare from the Uchiha.

Sakura had re examined her sensei as her two comrades' spoke, this time she was looking for signs of certain genjutsu's and gasped.

Both boys turned to her, "What?" they both demanded.

"I've seen this genjutsu before; it messes with the body, giving it all the wrong signals

making the mind think that it has just skulled several bottles of sake, making it think it's extremely drunk. The jutsu must have activated when Kakashi sensei deactivated their trap, thus activating another trap when getting the scroll"

"Can you deactivate it?" asked Naruto.

"No, not even Sasuke or I can, we have to take him to Kurenia-sensei back in Konoha."

Kakashi sat up and smiled as he clapped his hands in the air.

"Disturbing" muttered Naruto, earning a glare from Sakura.

"Well deal with it" ordered Sakura and gasped as she watched her sensei plant himself on the Uchiha's lap.

Sasuke's body went rigid as he tried not to blast his sensei into oblivion for touching him in such a manner.

He glared at his Sensei as he tried to push him off of his lap. His face was cold and his glare was icy, but Kakashi was oblivious to all of that as he clapped his hands joyfully and bounced on his students lap, like an over excited 5 year old boy that he wasn't.

Meanwhile, Naruto was roaring with laughter as he rolled on the floor, unable to control it, but soon stopped as he received a fist in the head from Sakura as she muttered, "grow up, this is not a laughing matter" and then tried to stifle a giggle of what came next.

Kakashi began to twirl his gloved fingers into Sasuke's bangs as he played with them merrily. Sasuke snatched his bangs from Kakashi, scowling. Kakashi pouted as he crossed his arms over each other glaring at his student, then very slowly that glare turned into a cheeky smile and Kakashi lunged for Sasuke's whole head, ruffling it and grabbing handfuls of his hair.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, losing patience as he forcefully pulled Kakashi's fingers out of his hair and threw him off of his lap.

Sakura, ignoring her previous comment, was laughing so hard with Naruto, earning a glare from Sasuke; she forced herself to stop as she stifled her laughter. However, Naruto kept on laughing, banging the floor with his hand as he allowed tears from laughter cascade down his cheeks.

Sasuke got up and grabbed Kakashi by the collar, dumping him on Naruto, who now groaned with pain as his laughter died down.

"I've had enough, you take care of him" growled Sasuke.

"What?!" he turned to protest but was cut off by Sakura.

"Do it!"

Kakashi, fast on recovery, tapped Naruto on the shoulder with an eager smile.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"piggy-back!" exclaimed Kakashi excitedly.

"No way. You have got to be kidd-" Naruto stopped complaining when he received Sakura's glare.

"But-"

"No buts! Sasuke did it, now you have to"

"But a piggy back!?"

"Do it!" growled Sasuke, a smirk plastered on his face, revenge was on his mind.

"Fine," grumbled Naruto as he grudgingly allowed the hyperactive man jump onto his back, the his legs dangling off of the floor.

"Faster!" chirped Kakashi as he giggled, making aeroplane sounds. Naruto picked up his pace, pink with embarrassment from himself and the old man on his back, losing the very little

respect that he still held for him. Kakashi grabbed a fistful of Naruto's blond hair and tugged on them.

"Faster horsy!" urged Kakashi, releasing one hand of hair as he slapped Naruto's lower back, eager to go faster. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his face red and fuming as he held a look of disgust. He was being assaulted by his sensei. He looked to Sakura for help, but she was too busy controlling her shaking body as she roared with laughter. He looked off to Sasuke to see his cheeks a light pink as his body too was shaking as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"I've had enough!" said Naruto.

"D-do it!" Hiccupped Sakura, stifling a laugh.

"If he does that one more time, the hell I am!" argued Naruto.

"Giddy up horsy!" said Kakashi, as he urged Naruto on.

Naruto grudgingly jogged around the cave, a look of disgust on his face, and then slowing, having had enough of carrying an overgrown man on his back.

"Faster!" exclaimed Kakashi, letting go of Naruto's hair and slapping Naruto's butt.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. His face turned several shades of red before roaring and pulling Kakashi off of him with disgust. Kakashi fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT!" growled Naruto, though he fell silent along with his team mates as they watched the silver haired jounin's eyes turn cold and glare.

There was a sudden change in the air as it became static. The next thing that was happened was Kakashi's hand which was glowing with electro static chakra. His eyes held an evil glint as he aimed it at Naruto.

"ch-chidori" gulped Naruto.

Before any damage could occur, Sakura approached Kakashi from behind and applied a short termed genjutsu on him, changing his mood, and getting rid of chidori as his glaring face was now replaced with a wide grin.

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura, eyeing her with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! What's your name pinky?" he asked using a player's voice, unaware of Sakura's twitching brow.

"Haruno Sakura" she replied smoothly, glaring at Naruto and Sasuke who were smirking.

"You're really handsome," he said with awe. He then ran his hand across her arms. Sakura stiffened at his touch, a light blush evident on her cheeks, she had no idea where this was heading.

"wh-what are you doing, sensei?"

"Nice muscles-" complimented Kakashi.

Sakura smiled tightly.

"So manly!" commented the silver-haired-drunk, unaware of the deathly aura that now surrounded him. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were trying to stifle their laughs as they gasped for air.

"You could attract a lot of girls back home. Maybe you will meet a nice girl. OH! I know a girl your age. She is very pretty and blonde. Yes! Maybe you and that girl can go out, I think you know her, her name is Ino-"

At this comment Naruto was crying so hard as he roared with laughter, his body thrown into a fit frenzy, whilst Sasuke's smirk was evident to be a mocking smile, but that was put to a stop with what followed next.

Sakura's brow was now twitching so badly as her face turned red with anger. Losing all self control, she pulled back her fist and rammed it into her Sensei's face, making him fly several feet back, banging his limp body into the rocky wall, and falling into unconsciousness that may last a few days.

"I'm going to go and collect some wood" said Sakura tightly as she left the cave, fuming.

Once she left, both boys collapsed with laughter. Naruto made his way to the pummelled Kakashi, holding his face right next to his sensei's, to check if he was breathing. When he felt a feint breath tickle his cheek, he commented, "Nope, not dead…just missing his teeth" commented Naruto as he observed the stray teeth that lay around him.

Once again both Ninja's shook with laughter-

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" roared Sakura from a distance.

-But were put to an abrupt stop.

AN: thank u my friend HS for writing this hope to become a beta reader soon  
**End**


End file.
